


Pioniere

by Kyrgwayne (Noruard)



Series: Legno- raccolta di one-shot [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Spoilers, Canon, Ferelden, Gen, Grey Warden - Freeform, Italiano, Mising Moment, One Shot, Spoilers, highlands, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Kyrgwayne
Summary: Si riflette nel lago, una macchia scura sotto il cielo luminoso, e a volte rimane a guardarsi senza tuttavia vedere, assorto nelle migrazioni dei cirri e dei cumuli che scorrono come infinte carovane, finché il suo viso non si frammenta sotto il ticchettio di un acquazzone.





	Pioniere

La casupola in legno che ha adattato alle sue esigenze è tutto sommato spaziosa. Quanto alla vista, come potrebbe lamentarsene? Non c'è un angolo di queste Terre Centrali che non gli faccia sobbalzare il cuore dalla commozione.  
Cieli immensi, acque cristalline; boschi odorosi di tiglio e di resina; il perpetuo mormorare dell'acqua e delle faggete... E, al calar del sole, lo circonda il candido pigolio di costellazioni, insieme a cui si immerge nelle profondità della notte.  
La vita che sta conducendo qui- mentre il Thedas è squassato dalle guerre e il conflitto è giunto al pettine in quel nodo verde che si contorce nel cielo- è tersa, serena. Ogni giorno basta a sé stesso e in sé stesso si conclude, un cerchio perfetto di parole, azioni e pensieri al quale il sole (sorgere e tramontare) serve da compasso.  
Non c'è nulla, di queste settimane, che Blackwall (Thom Rainier) debba rimproversi: le sue azioni non lo indebitano con l'umanità. Se mai, come una mano benefica sopra un muscolo teso, contribuiscono a sciogliere pazientemente l' _altro_ nodo- non quello che è _sopra_ , ma quello che è _dentro_ di lui.

 

La mattina, quando si alza (è l'alba, il mondo è a mollo in una tetra tinta azzurra) deve provvedere da sé alla sua colazione.  
Il giaciglio è più comodo di tanti su cui ha riposato durante le sue peregrinazioni a fianco del Custode Grigio (Blackwall, il _vero_ Balckwall) ma si alza sempre con qualche dolore: non è più così giovane, e la fatica e l'umidità lacustre esigono un pegno sempre più alto dalle sue articolazioni troppo poco esercitate. In effetti, se c'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa, è l'insufficienza della pratica cui la sua nuova vita lo costringe.  
Il materasso è opera sua: due sacchi di dura iuta rinvenuti nella capanna (doveva certo trattarsi dell'abitazione di un pescatore), strofinati con qualche scaglia di sapone e risciacquati a lungo sulla riva per lavarne via l'insopportabile odore di pesce secco. Dopo averli stesi al sole sopra il muretto, fermandoli con le pietre più grosse che gli è riuscito di sconficcare dal denso acciottolato vulcanico che ricopre le prode, li ha annusati: passabili, si è detto, anche se l'odore del pesce era tutt'altro che scomparso, e infatti lo sente ormai incrostato sotto le unghie, nelle mucose nasali, fra i capelli.  
Poi, li ha imbottiti di fieno e paglia secca e cuciti con lo spago: quella è stata la parte peggiore, perché ha dovuto ottenere un unico filo continuo da segmenti più piccoli sfilati dall'equipaggiamento o recuperati dalle cianfrusaglie ammassate dietro la capanna.  
Il risultato è una sorta di focaccia informe che lo punge ogni qual volta ci si gira sopra, e che emana un bislacco sentore misto di sarde ed erba secca.  
In queste condizioni, del resto, occorre aver pazienza: questa povertà operosa, in cui deve far tesoro di ogni singola cosa e ringraziare della fatica quotidiana con cui strappa alla desolazione gli strumenti della sua sopravvivenza, lo ritempra. Non c'è spazio per la vanagloria, per le splendide insegne cavalleresche, per il denaro sporco di sangue dei suoi anni mercenari: perfino il suo dolore, perfino la sua colpa si fanno minuscoli, irrilevanti, e la storia impallidisce alla luce dei giorni che si susseguono tutti uguali eppure tutti diversi, ognuno con la sua pena, ognuno con le sue battaglie.

 

Una volta alzato, dunque, c'è da lavarsi e da fare colazione: a volte gli riesce di pescare qualche sarda di lago anche per l'indomani mattina, altre invece deve procurarsi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.  
In cambio di qualche lavoro di fatica- tagliare la legna, spostare i detriti di una capanna crollata, riparare la carrucola del pozzo- una contadina che sembra non aver paura di nulla gli ha dato un po' della sua farina. Mentre lui lavorava, lei ripuliva il campo dalle erbacce, indomita, come se la guerra, il Varco, le ferite ancora ben visibili del Flagello di nove anni fa non avessero alcun diritto sulla sua piccola e avara terra che le costa tanti sforzi e che l'ha fatta sfiorire di fatica. Ogni tanto, tergendosi il sudore dalla fronte, riprendendo fiato, Blackwall si girava a guardarla- i glutei forti e squadrati fasciati dal grembiale mentre se ne stava china fra le macchie di gramigna. Forse era stata una bella donna: non doveva neanche essere troppo vecchia. La povertà, gli stenti, però, l'avevano indurita: niente di più distante dallapelle morbida e dalle bianche membra delle dame che, come colombe intorno a una fontana, palpitavano dietro le loro maschere lungo le piste dei tornei e nelle accecanti corti acciottolate lassù a Val Royeaux.  
La farina che con le sue dita ruvide gli ha sporto in un sacchetto macchiato era un po' rancida, sciupata come lei, ma gli è stata provvidenziale per farne delle gallette azzime con cui ingentilire il sapore aspro del pesce di lago. A volte, è quella la sua sola colazione- un morso di galletta e un po' di caffè di cicoria selvatica, bollito a lungo in un pentolino di fortuna che, un tempo, era stato l'elmo di qualche contadino improvvisatosi soldato- forse ai tempi del Custode.  
Se non ha da pescare o se si accontenta di quel pasto frugale, dopo si concede almeno il lusso di sciacquarsi nelle acque davanti alla casupola. A volte, se la giornata è tranquilla, si lascia portare dai mulinelli verso il centro dello specchio, dove non si tocca più, e rimane a contemplare il baluginio: della cascata sotto il sole. I montoni selvatici, ormai abituati alla sua presenza, lo osservano ruminando il loto, gli occhi scuri e mansueti privi della più piccola ombra di rimprovero.  
Si riflette nel lago, una macchia scura sotto il cielo luminoso, e a volte rimane a guardarsi senza tuttavia vedere, assorto nelle migrazioni dei cirri e dei cumuli che scorrono come infinite carovane, finché il suo viso non si frammenta sotto il ticchettio di un acquazzone.  
Allora, le braccia ricoperte di piccole alghe, torna a riva, l'orecchio teso al tonfo dell'acqua nell'acqua, lo sguardo distratto dai banchi di moscerini che la pioggia disperde fra i  
canneti.  
Ascoltare il vento e il temporale fra gli assi di legno della capanna, mentre rammenda le reti che vi ha trovato abbandonate in un guazzabuglio inestricabile (nodi esteriori, facili da sciogliere; il nodo di dentro, non altrettanto); lucidare con l'olio di semi selvatici la spada; ricapitolare l'equipaggiamento, per abitudine e per disciplina mentale e materiale; correre a rappezzare un tratto di copertura che la tempesta ha divelto o che cede alla marcescenza, e poi uscire nella purezza dei boschi aspersi e di nuovi illuminati e cercare semplicemente carne per sussistere, radici per sussistere, altra vita per alimentare la sua vita (ma a che titolo? Con che degnità?).  
È questa la vita di un Custode Grigio?  
Accanto a Blackwall (il _vero_ Blackwall), tutto sembrava denso di significato, tutto sembrava una sfida al destino e alle intemperie della storia.  
 _Ci sentivamo pionieri._

 

Quando finisce la farina per la focaccia va a bussare dalla contadina per chiedere se abbia qualche altro lavoretto da fargli fare, ma la donna non ha più bisogno di lui. Nonostante questo, lo invita ugualmente a sedere al suo desco- una tavola sbilenca che lui decide di riparare anche se non glie ne dovesse venire nulla in cambio, due piatti di peltro ossidato, un po' di polenta di miglio rafferma insaporita con delle strane erbe aromatiche. _È più o meno quello che do alle mie galline_ , dice la donna scodellandone un mestolo davanti a Blackwall (Thom Rainier), _ma se è buona per loro allora è buona anche per me_.  
\- Perché non insegna ai nostri ragazzi come si tiene la spada, signor Custode?- gli dice mentre lo osserva mangiare chino sul piatto, del tutto indifferente alla sua espressione umiliata quando torna a riempirglielo con un'altra razione.  
\- A volte- soggiunge; le sue mani dure come legno sfiorano il suo polso con un gesto stranamente materno- sentirsi utili aiuta a sopportare il dolore.

 

 

 

 


End file.
